


Haru

by dreamtypist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Child Death, Children, Death, F/M, Fairies, Friends to Lovers, Gore, Harm to Children, Heavy gore, Past Child Abuse, Romance, School, Supernatural Beings, Survival, Teen Romance, Telekinesis, Violence, supernatural (no not the show)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamtypist/pseuds/dreamtypist
Summary: Lee Haru is anything but average. He holds a dark power, a power no mere human could ever fight against. Haru swore he'd never get close to anyone, he never wanted anyone to know about his true being, until he met Son Lina. His whole world as he knows it changes as he fights to protect Lina from his dark past. He can't let her get hurt, he wouldn't. He'd kill anything that put her in danger, he couldn't lose her.





	1. January 2008

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends!! please excuse my INCREDIBLY shitty summary, im not good at blurbs :x but anyways, i recently discovered that you can post original work on here, so i decided it'd be a good idea to post the story i finished about a month or so back. these are all my original characters, original plot, etc. this story has A LOT of gore and violence, there are a lot of deaths, please read at your own discretion.
> 
> enjoy ♡

The class of nine year old children ran around the room, playing with toys and rubber balls. Most of the children were playing in groups, except for two lone students. A little boy who sat by himself, hiding in the cubbies, reading a thick novel that was very advanced for a child his age. At the other side of the classroom sat a little girl, a beautiful little girl. She was always happy, even though none of the other little kids would associate with her. She didn’t mind this, however, she preferred animals anyways. She sat next to the cage which held the class pet, Kiwi, the chinchilla. She was completely content, carefully watching the creature’s every action.  
“Haru, it’s not normal to read instead of playing with the other children.” Their teacher, Ms. Kim, told the little boy, snatching his novel. He stuttered, his eyes widening. She went through his novel, scrunching up her nose.  
“How could you possibly be reading something like this? High school students read books like this… you’re only nine…” She puzzled.   
“M-My father gave me that… g-give it back…” He said, tears forming in his round brown eyes. The teacher took the novel and threw it on her desk.  
“That’s just too bad, isn’t it? Stop being a loner and play with the others like a normal kid, seriously.” She snapped, sitting back at her desk. The other students snickered at him before going back to what they were doing… except the little girl. She took pity upon him. She didn’t like sadness. Haru sorrowfully sat at his desk and rested his small, doll face in the palms of his tiny hands. The little girl observed him. What could she do to make shy, little Haru feel better? She didn’t want to make him any more anxious than he already was, but she couldn’t just sit around and let him mope. She motioned him to come sit next to her by Kiwi’s cage. Startled, he hesitated before joining the kind, small girl.  
“You don’t have to talk to me if that makes you feel funny… I just don’t want mean Ms. Kim to yell at you again…” She said, looking at him with warmth and kindness. He sadly looked at Kiwi before responding.  
“She took my book…” He trailed off.  
“I know. You must be uber smart if you can read a book like that, right?” She complimented.   
“I-I’m not smart…” He said nervously, blushing.  
“I’m not gonna fight you on it, but I think you’re pretty smart.” She said, patting the top of his head. The fluffy, long, black strands of hair on the top of his head stuck up into the air. He smiled and looked at the ground. No student has ever shown him kindness before. He was always bullied.  
“I’ll get you your book back, Smarty Pants. Don’t worry.” She grinned. It was the least she could do, no?  
While getting his bookbag ready to go home, he noticed his novel was back in his bag, a piece of paper sticking out of it. He pulled it out and read the message.  
“How I got your book back is a secret, but I promised you I’d get it back, so here it is. In return, smile more for me. You have a pretty smile. -L”  
Haru placed the note back into the book and held it tight to his heart.  
“Thank you.” He whispered.


	2. February 2008

Valentine’s Day was just around the corner. Everyone already knew who they’d give their Valentine’s Day treat to, except Haru. Well, he knew who, he just didn’t have anything to give her. What did she like? Besides animals… he wasn’t really sure what Lina was into. What could he get her that wasn’t tacky? Animal crackers? He played with his thumbs at his desk, deep in thought.  
“Hey Lina! Have you ever heard of a haircut?” The class bully, Dokwon, snickered. His group of friends stood behind him and cheered him on. Haru’s head snapped up and watched the whole incident.   
“...yes and I choose not to have them. Why does it matter to you?” She frowned. Her hair was gorgeous. It was a beautiful shade of golden blonde with a length that reached just below her bottom. Dokwon grabbed her locks roughly and tugged on them, resulting in Lina letting out a groan of pain. Haru’s heart began to race. He had to protect her. He owed it to her, didn’t he?  
Dokwon was handed a pair of scissors. Smirking, he opened the sharp blades and placed them by her hair at the nape of her neck. He intended on giving her a pixie cut.  
“Don’t move unless you want to get cut, loser.” He snorted. She shrieked out in fear and tried to pull away from the bully, but his friends pinned her down to the desk. Haru dug his nails into his desk, anger rising.  
“...die.” He whispered. The power in the building suddenly shut off, causing the little girls in the room to scream. Dokwon’s scissors sliced his thumb and left his grasp all by itself, as if a ghost was controlling it. The sharp point of the blades aimed themselves at Dokwon’s face and flung towards his face, stabbing him straight in the left eye. He let out a blood curdling scream as he fell to his knees, blood pouring out of the raw eye socket. His friends let go of Lina and ran around the room screaming, just like everyone else. Lina looked up into Haru’s eyes, tears streaming down her face. She wasn’t scared, she was grateful. But, she knew what had happened… and so did Haru.  
The lights came back on and the door bolted open, revealing a frazzled Ms. Kim.  
“What is going on in here?!” She yelled, referring to all of the other students. They all trembled and pointed at Dokwon, who was growling from the pain. Heavy drops of blood surrounded him, from his sliced thumb and his now destroyed eye. Ms. Kim shrieked in horror and yelled out the hallway for someone to call an ambulance. Not once did Haru nor Lina break their gaze.

 

No one believed the students when they said the scissors came to life and stabbed Dokwon. Why would adults believe a story like that from a bunch of little kids? In the end, the doctors and teachers came to the conclusion that Dokwon was playing with the scissors, and accidentally hurt himself. He wasn’t in school for Valentine’s Day… Haru was grateful. The other students had already gotten over the scissors incident, and was excited to hand out their Valentine’s Day treats. There was a tradition where if a student got no treats, they’d be made fun of for the rest of the week. It was usually Haru that got no treats… he was just thankful their ringleader was still in the hospital. He had already braced himself for the bullying. But, that didn’t mean he couldn’t give Lina the treat he bought for her. He found animal shaped lollipops for her, so he figured he’d just give her the whole bag.  
He nervously walked over to her desk, the bag behind his back.  
“Uh… h-h-hi, Lina…” He said, anxiety flowing through his veins. He would feel the intense blush on his cheeks. She grinned excitedly.   
“Hi! Have you gotten any treats yet?” She asked.  
“N-No… but I wanted to give… you one…” He trailed off. Her eyes widened.   
“Me?” She asked. He handed her the big, red bag full of candy.  
“I-I wanted to give you this because I think you’re nice and… p-pretty and I know you like animals.” He stuttered. A rosy blush appeared on her pale cheeks. She tucked some of her blonde hair behind her ear.   
“P-pretty?” She asked, surprised.   
“Uh, uh, I didn’t mean to say that out loud! Uh, bye!” He said, scared. Before he could leave, Lina grabbed his tiny wrist. He gulped as his cheeks got hotter and hotter.  
“I have something for you too, Haru.” She said, pulling out a small box of cookies from her desk.  
“I made them myself… for you…” She trailed off, handing him the white box. It was decorated in hearts with a red bow on top. Haru gaped at the box in his hands. He got something? Haru got a treat? He never got a treat in all of his years of being a student. And he even got the treat from what could be the most beautiful girl on earth. He couldn’t even get the words out of his mouth to express his gratitude.  
“Y-You don’t have to say anything… I know you’re shy. But… for the record… I think you’re pretty too.”


	3. April 2008

Haru didn’t talk to Lina much. It’s not that he didn’t like her, but he was just too shy to initiate any type of conversation. They sat next to each other by Kiwi’s cage each day at recess to keep Ms. Kim off of his radar, but they still rarely spoke. That didn’t mean Lina didn’t enjoy his company, though. She felt some sort of comfort in his presence. She knew it was him who protected her from Dokwon and his group of friends. She had no proof, but she knew deep down it was him who had saved her from having her hair chopped off. There were only two important things in her life, the only things she ever cared about: the well-being of all animals, and her hair. Her hair gave her confidence. It was like a shield from the real world and it’s negative energy. She only wanted to be by herself, connecting with different animals.  
Haru glanced at his blonde classmate. She was so involved with Kiwi, it fascinated him. She was at her happiest when with the small, gray chinchilla. Ms. Kim never let any of the students touch the class pet, and that seemed to disappoint Lina. Ms. Kim never fed the small creature either. She never abused the animal, but she did neglect him. Kiwi might be dead if it wasn’t for Lina sneaking in treats for him.  
Why was this animal so neglected by everyone? The other students stuck their hands in his cage and banged on it to scare the animal. Most of the girls thought he was just a big rat. Lina was so different from the other girls… it baffled Haru. She was just different from everyone in general. Haru was still scared, though. Everyone would hurt him in the end. He couldn’t trust anyone. Trusting someone always leads to disaster. But, just because Haru was scared to get too close to anyone, that didn’t mean he couldn’t sit with her at recess everyday. He enjoyed watching her with Kiwi. It was almost as if she had some sort of unspoken connection with the tiny animal.

 

Haru never brought anything for lunch. No one seemed to notice that, though. This was the first day he decided to actually bring something. It’s not that Haru didn’t want to eat, it’s just it was hard to ever find anything at home.  
“Thanks for the snack, loser.” Dokwon snickered, snatching Haru’s brown paper bag full of food. Dokwon had come back to school in the middle of March, with an eye patch. The other kids thought he was cool because he looked like a pirate, so he became even more popular than he already was.   
Haru couldn’t get any words out to defend himself, so he just watched Dokwon sadly as he ate Haru’s only lunch. To distract himself from his stomach pains, he pulled out his notebook and began to doodle. Scissors up in the air, all aimed at the whole stick figure class. The sharpest scissor was aimed at stick figure Dokwon, a look of horror on his doodle face.  
“I should have killed you…” He mumbled, pressing the pencil harder into the thin sheet of paper. Suddenly Haru was smacked upside the head. His notebook was snatched while he was stunned.  
“You’re such a freak! It was you who hurt Dokwon!” Jimin, Dokwon’s best friend, yelled. Haru refused to look at his fellow classmate. Fear crawled up his throat.  
“Wait until I show Ms. Kim, loser. She’ll expel you… as she should. You’re sick.” Jimin threatened, ripping out the page Haru’s drawing was on. He threw the notebook in his face before running off.  
“You’re dead meat, Haru!” He yelled as he ran away. Before Haru could think, he ran to the boys’ bathroom as soon as he felt his stomach kick in. All of his mixed feelings came out in the form of bile into the toilet. Tears relentlessly fell down his face as he released whatever was left in the pit of his stomach.  
“...Haru…?” A small voice echoed. It was Lina, worried. Haru panted as he leaned over the toilet bowl.  
“Why are you in here? This is the boys’ bathroom, you’re a girl.” He snapped. Lina frowned.  
“I saw everything that happened… and I wanted to make sure you’re okay…” She trailed off.  
“I’m fine. Now, leave. Before you get in trouble.” He said, closing his eyes.  
“I see you want to be left alone… so okay… but let me know if I can do anything to help you…” She said pitifully.   
“Also… if you’re still hungry after school… I saved half of my sandwich for you… it’s peanut butter.” She added. She took one last look at the small, ill boy before leaving the bathroom. Haru sighed and rested his head against the wall. He’d end his pain somehow… he knew it.

 

“Haru, sit down.” Ms. Kim said with annoyance. It was after school, everyone had left the classroom already, and were waiting to be released from the building. Nervously eating the half sandwich Lina gave him, he sat down in his desk, like he was told. Ms. Kim held up a crumpled piece of paper, the drawing.  
“Jimin showed me this earlier. So? What do you have to say for yourself?” She snapped. He looked down at his desk and played with his thumbs, keeping silent.   
“He says you’re the one who stabbed Dokwon two months ago… but I know that’s a lie. Your fingerprints weren’t on that pair of scissors.” She explained.   
“But, I do think you’re a disturbed little kid. You don’t play with any of the other kids, you read adult novels, you draw disturbing pictures… what the hell is wrong with you, Lee Haru?”  
He looked up at his rough teacher, like a sad puppy. That was a good question. What was wrong with Haru? He himself didn’t even know.  
“...nobody knows…” He said quietly. His teacher sighed and shooed him off.   
“Don’t let me catch you drawing pictures like this again, or I will show the principal, do you understand me?” She hissed. Haru quickly nodded before grabbing his bookbag and running out of the classroom. He couldn’t even feel his legs, he ran so fast. He just wanted to escape. Once he made it outside the old, gray school building, he was grabbed by his backpack and yanked behind the building. He was picked up by the collar of his school uniform and dangled in the air.  
“You’re a sick little bitch, you know that? You’re the one who hurt me, so I’m gonna hurt you.” Dokwon spat in his face. Haru trembled as five other students came up behind him, their hands in fists. Dokwon threw him onto the rocky pavement aggressively. Before he could try to escape, his other friends circled him and began to kick him. Six pairs of feet came into contact with Haru’s small, fragile body. His chest, his ribs, his face, his stomach, his pelvis. The aggression was too much for Haru’s little body, and he immediately began to choke up mucus textured blood. Tears streamed down his face from the pain. He couldn’t push any of them off of himself. He felt as if he was being killed.  
“We’re gonna beat you til’ they put you in the hospital!” Jimin yelled, kicking Haru in the face. The beating continued for what seemed like hours. Eventually the boys got sick of their barely responsive victim, and ran off, high fiving each other and laughing. Haru’s vision was hazy. He could hear his heart beating quickly in his ringing ears. He was covered in bruises and blood, and was unable to move. He could barely get his lungs to capture oxygen. He closed his eyes and weakly smiled.  
“Soon they’ll see… they’ll regret everything… they’ll see…” He barely whispered. He then let his body rest and his brain slow down, drifting into an exhausted sleep.


End file.
